


you don't know me

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/F, I'm Sorry, It's a song fic, LMAO, Mulder is briefly there, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson, but it's also sad, longing & yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: do we ever truly know each other?
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 5





	1. Stella

**Author's Note:**

> pls check out the song that gave this fic inspiration: "You Don't Know Me" covered by Lizzy Caplan (https://youtu.be/eWmnWyKsD4M)

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say "Hello"_

_And I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_You don't know me_

Stella Gibson meets Dana Scully in a fleeting, fast moment on a case that dragged her across the Atlantic. The deceased is a British national so therefore, she has jurisdiction. As she exited her rental, she spotted a redheaded woman from out across the field and was drawn to her as if by a magical force. She introduces herself and holds out her hand, and is vaguely aware of the other cops sporadically investigating for clues, but finds herself flustered by this woman. This is something that hasn't happened before. Stella Gibson does **not** get flustered. Stella notices all these little things that makes her skin tingle when she touches Dana’s hand. The freckles on her face, the blueness of her eyes, and soft gentle feel of her skin. The handshake is over too fast. ‘She thinks I am just another cop,’ Stella thinks sadly. They proceed to meet with the other officials on the case, meeting the man who thinks he owns Dana’s heart, Agent Mulder. Stella steels herself again and proceeds to get to work.

***

_No, you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you each night_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_To you I'm just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been_

_No, you don't know me_

Returning back to her hotel, Stella takes a shower. Standing under the spray of the showerhead, she finds herself thinking of the woman she met today. Her red hair that reminds her of rubies in an antique ring, the slope of her nose, and the smallness of her earlobes. She is so distracted she forgets to wash her hair. After dinner, Stella is in bed thinking about being with Dana, wishing she can talk and actually _be_ with Dana. But Stella knows Dana only sees her as a colleague. Stella has never been in this position before, wanting and _yearning_ for another so deeply? She doesn’t know herself anymore. 

***

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say "Goodbye"_

_And I watched you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_To never, never know_

_The one who loved you so_

_No, you don't know me_

A week later, a perpetrator is caught and justice is served. Stella Gibson and Dana Scully shake hands for the last time. Dana has to return to Washington, D.C. and Stella to London. Stella tries to telepathically send messages with her eyes and the gentleness of her handshake that she wants to know Dana more deeply. But ultimately, after one last smile and look back, watches Dana leave with Mulder, never knowing what it is like to be with her. The next month, she is off to Belfast.

  
  
  



	2. Dana

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say "Hello"_

_And I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_You don't know me_

Dana Scully meets Stella Gibson for a short, brief moment during an investigation. She and Mulder were requested for his profiling skills and her slicing and dicing. The deceased is a British national, so there is a DSI somewhere around here. Dana is slightly annoyed by this but is jolted out of this state when she hears an unfamiliar beautiful accent. She turns her head and sees this blonde commanding woman. She sticks out her hand and says hello, she hopes the detective can’t hear her fast beating heart. Dana has never had this happen to her before. Dana Scully does **not** get flustered. She is noticing every detail of the woman’s face, like the softness of the curls falling around her face, her freckles, and her blue blue eyes. ‘She thinks that I am just another cop,’ Dana thinks sadly. The handshake is over too soon and the team around her makes introductions to Stella. Mulder says his peace and Dana regains control of herself and begins the debriefing.

***

_No, you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you each night_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_To you I'm just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been_

_No, you don't know me_

Mulder dropped her off at her motel room and she begins to get everything she needs to get ready for bed. She finds herself thinking about the British detective woman, while standing in the too small shower with too little water pressure. She is distracted by the elegant features of Stella’s face, the beauty mark above her lip, the curve of her nose, the way her lips are so full and needing to be kissed. She is so distracted she forgets to use her body wash. After her shower, she is in bed thinking about what it would be like to be with Stella, like actually _being_ with her and talk to her. But Dana knows Stella only thinks of her as a colleague. Dana has never been in this position before, yearning and wanting a woman so deeply? She doesn’t know herself anymore.

***

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say "Goodbye"_

_And I watched you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_To never, never know_

_The one who loved you so_

_No, you don't know me_

A week later, a perpetrator is caught and justice is served. Dana Scully and Stella Gibson shake hands for the last time at the airport. Stella is to return to London and Dana to D.C.. Dana tries to send a message with her eyes and the gentleness of her handshake that she wants to know Stella more deeply. But ultimately, after one last smile and look back, she watches Stella depart for her plane, never knowing what it is like to be with her. The next month, she enters a buddhist temple.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, I'm sorry if I made you emotional, but these women are beautiful creatures who just need love.

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful song was written by Eddy Arnold and Cindy Walker
> 
> Let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
